


Everything but the wings (angel outta nowhere)

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnant Dani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Jamie finds Dani crying down an alley one night, so decideds to take her around town to look at the Christmas lights.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely going to be a multiple chapter thing if you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Title from Detours by Jordan Davis. Again.

Jamie was having a rough day. 

She knew that her current foster parents (a stuffy old woman who barely looked at her and a sleazy old guy who looked at her entirely too much) were about ready to drop her back off at the dumping ground and dip. 

Honestly, Jamie  _ wanted  _ that, doesn't mean it still doesn't sting when it happened, when this family turns out to not be the right one. Again. 

And Jamie knew this was her last chance, she was seventeen, no one wants a seventeen year old, and in six months she'd be out on her ass anyway. 

This family only wanted the extra cash that comes with teenage orphans with really bad childhood trauma, same with most other families. 

Jamie was having a bad day, but at least she wasn't having a panic attack down a dark alley at close to ten at night. 

She was just walking around town, and she just so happened to glance down a back alley, stopping dead and taking a few steps back when it registered that someone was near the opening. 

It was a girl, leaning back against the stone wall, hands over her face. 

Jamie couldn't, in good conscience, walk away. 

She tugged her earbuds, making her way toward the girl. “Hey,” 

The girl startled, dropping her hands and her head snapping to Jamie. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya, it's just--well, you're down an alley at ten at night, I think maybe cryin'. I couldn't just keep walkin'."

“I’m fine.” the girl sniffed. 

"Sure," Jamie nodded. "On the off chance you're not, though, I'd like to hang 'round, if that's okay?"

The girl's head dropped, and she nodded, so Jamie moved closer, standing against the wall across from the girl, leaning back against it like she was. 

"Fuckin' hate this time'a year," Jamie grumbled, staring up at the dark sky. "Gets dark at, like, three in the afta'noon, it's fuckin' freezin' cold and everyone is so…  _ festive." _

The girl chuckled, then sniffed. "Not a fan of Christmas?" 

"Not Christmas, Christmas is nice, but people, with their _oh, cheer up, it's the most wonderful time of the year._ " Jamie rolled her eyes. "Like, now I'm grumpy _and_ I want to strangle ya with that fuckin' tinsle around ya neck."

The girl laughed, hand covering her mouth as she brought her eyes to Jamie. 

Jamie gave her what she  _ hoped  _ was a comforting smile. "You alright?" 

"I- uh-" she shrugged, her eyes welling up again. "I  _ might  _ be pregnant."

Jamie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, she hadn't been expecting that. "Shit." Jamie murmured. "October babies are supposed to be a nightmare."

It was probably a misplaced joke, but the girl laughed, a proper laugh that's seemed to surprise both of them. "That's _ not _ what I'm worried about."

"Well, what can you do?" Jamie asked. "How far along do you reckon?" 

"Two months, I've only--we've only- once."

Jamie nodded, "Right, c'mon."

The girl looked startled as Jamie lightly bumped her shoulder with her fist and started walking away. "What, where?" 

"My place to get the car, then we're going to CVS to get some tests."

"What? I don't--I think I'd rather  _ not  _ know."

"And no be able to do anythin' about it once you're too far alone?" Jamie said. "I get it, shits terrifying, but it's better to know, to be able to deal."

The girl swallowed, palmed pressed against the rough wall, and she watched Jamie as she took a step closer, offering up her hand to Dani. 

"You wanna cry here or in my car? Promise it's a comfortable crying spot, I cry in there daily."

The girl huffed a laugh through her nose, nodding. "Okay, right. Yeah, you're right."

"Usually, yeah." Jamie flashed a crooked little smile. "C'mon, s'not far."

"So, what are  _ you  _ doing out this late?" 

"Would be wild if I thought I was pregnant too, huh?" Jamie said. "But nah no chance of that. I was just walkin'. Thinkin'."

"About?"

Jamie side eyed the girl, who was staring out in front of her.

"Don't reckon I'm'a be here much longer."

That made the girl frown, and Jamie realised then how that sounded. 

"Not like--I'm not gonna top myself or that, it's just--I mean, I'm an orphan, and the folks I'm livin' with right now, they're just-" Jamie's lips upturned in disgust, and Dani was nodding, like she understood. "Anyway, I'm kinda a problem child, so they'll most likely have me back in an orphanage come the new year." 

"That's awful," the girl frowned. 

"Just the nature of the system, love. The likes'a me? We're disposable, basically money goats for most."

"I'm sorry," 

"Why're  _ you  _ sorry?" 

"I dunno, it's just-" 

"Don't apologise for shit that ain't your doin'," Jamie said. "Anyway, it's whatever, I've never really gotten settled in any one place."

"The accent certainly isn't from around here," Dani said. "What are you doing all the way over here?" 

"Dad got a job in the mines, before-" Jamie waved her hand dismissively. "Since I've been bounced around homes in Virginia, few in West Virginia and Maine, too."

Dani nodded slowly. "And you're old enough to drive?" 

"Mhm," Jamie hummed, because she  _ was _ , she just didn't have her licence. "I know why I don't have people out looking for me this late, why don't you?" 

Dani shrugged. "My mom is probably drunk somewhere."

"Ah," Jamie nodded, she knew the look in Dani's eyes. "Childhoods, huh? Who needs'em?" 

Dani huffed out a chuckle, shaking her head. 

"I'm Jamie, by the way."

"Danielle," then the girl paused. "Dani."

"Dani," Jamie hummed, and she could tell just but how Dani said, how she spat the word  _ Danielle  _ that she hated it. "Pretty name, like it far better than Danielle, myself."

The house was dark when they reached it, Jamie telling Dani to stay by the car as she creeped inside to snag the key from the bowl. 

"Perks of having a tesla," Jamie said as they hopped inside. "They won't hear us leave."

Then she was driving away, a panicked Dani beside her. "You are allowed to drive this, right?" she asked, frowning when Jamie didn't answer. " _ Right,  _ Jamie _?"  _

"I mean, technically-" 

"No. Not  _ technically.  _ Can you drive this car?" 

"I can," and she could, that wasn't a lie. She was plenty capable of driving, a few of her friends taught her a year or so again so she could be a get away driver. 

That seemed to ease Dani, and Jamie almost felt bad for lying. 

Dani was quiet most of the drive, fingers wound together nervously, and Jamie got it, this could be potentially life changing. 

"After we do this," Jamie started as they pulled up in the car park. "Would you like to go on a drive with me? I can drop you off home right after, I wanna show you something."

Dani nodded, slow, then took a deep breath, staring at the store in front of them. 

"I'll go, chill here, be back soon." Jamie hopped out of the car, heading straight for the aisle she needed, snagging a few snacks on the way. 

She got the look she expected from the teenager behind the counter, then he eyed her up and down and Jamie almost flew over the counter when he smiled a sleazy smile. 

Then she remembered this girl sitting in the car, waiting for her, needing her to not be a fuckhead for five minutes. 

So she threw the change at the boy instead, almost all of it clattering to the floor, before turning to march out, ignoring his protests. 

"So, what's the plan? Now or?" 

Dani stared at the bag in her lap, and Jamie could tell she was shitting herself. 

"Hey," Jamie spoke softly, softer than she probably ever had with anyone else. "Whatever happens, man, it ain't the end of the world. It's going to be tough, so fuckin' tough, but you've got this."

Dani swallowed. "I'm gay."

"Oh," Jamie wasn't sure what she expected Dani to say, but it wasn't that. "I dunno how to tell ya this kid, but a girl can't get another girl pregnant." 

"I know that," Dani laughed, gently shoving Jamie. "I just--I've never-" 

"Me too," Jamie cut in. "Gay. Me too."

Jamie could  _ see  _ the way the tension in every muscle in Dani's body relaxed, unwinding. 

"How about we swing by McDonald's? Eat while we drive." Jamie offered. "And as soon as you wanna do those just slam your hand on the dash. I'll stop dead, regardless where we are. You can take'em on the side of the motorway."

Dani smiled ever so slightly, and nodded. 

So Jamie threw the car in drive and left the car park. "You know, there are options." She said, glancing over at Dani. 

"They ain't legal, of course, but I know a few-" Jamie stopped, shrugging. "It ain't legal but it's safe, undercover clinic kinda thing."

Dani nodded. "Thank you. I don't--I'm not sure yet. I haven't even thought about it, I was just--I'm  _ so scared _ ." 

Jamie felt her chest ache when Dani's voice broke, her hand finding her knee, squeezing. "You're gonna be okay. Not right now, or tomorrow, or in nine months, but you will be. Eventually."

"Eventually is such a wide spectrum." Dani sighed. 

"But it's something to latch onto, something to fight for." Jamie said. 

"That what you do? Bank on eventually's?"

"Oh, God, no. I'm only alive out of spite." Jamie said, making Dani laugh. Jamie couldn't not smile at the sound. "The world's fucked me over, I'm waiting for my turn."

"Healthy coping mechanisms, I see." Dani teased. 

"Hey, if it stops me from runnin' and jumpin' of a bridge I think it works, healthy or not."

Jamie turned onto the street she knew were lined with beautiful Christmas lights. The neighbourhood was quite an affluent area, and Jamie had been down a few times to scope out houses, so she knew they would have a beautiful Christmas light display. 

Dani gasped, sitting forward to look out the front window properly. 

"Wanna drive around to see the lights for a bit?" Jamie asked.

"Definitely," Dani agreed immediately, smiling over at Jamie, and for the first thing Jamie was filled with the sense she was doing something  _ good.  _

Jamie drove slowly down the streets, barely spending any time looking at the light because here was this girl, a girl she literally knew nothing about bar her name. This girl, everything but the wings angel who looked even more pretty under the flashing multicoloured lights. 

Jamie could admit she was entirely enamoured by her. 

Jamie then headed uphill, the houses only getting nicer, grander, the lights getting even more elaborate. 

She parked up on the cliffs edge, looking over houses, light dancing right into the distance. 

"This is beautiful."

"I come sit up here a lot." Jamie admitted. "When life feels-" 

"Heavy," Dani supplied when Jamie trailed off. 

"Yeah," Jamie sighed, leaning forward, hands sliding down her calves, fingers wrapping around her ankles as she leaned forward, turning to Dani. "Yeah, heavy."

Dani nodded, the soft murmur of the radio filling the silence. "I wish I had something like this. My mother, she is so overbearing, wants me to be with Eddie forever. I also think she blames me for my dad dying."

"What happened to him?" Jamie asked quietly. 

"He was hit by a car, I was only three, I went wandering and he ran out and grabbed me." Dani's throat wabbled. "I broke my ankle, he broke his neck."

"And your ma blames you for that?" Jamie scoffed. "That's fucking stupid, you're just a kid, that wasn't your fault. They should'a been watchin' you, you shouldn't'a got anywhere close to the road in the first place."

"I know," Dani sighed. "It's just hard to not take responsibility."

"I know," Jamie gave a sympathetic smile. "Just so you know, he made that choice, it was his fault he chose you over himself."

Dani nodded. "Um, yeah, anyway. I don't ever get a minute to myself, I'm always living for other people, trying to please other people and it's so fucking exhusting."

"You don't get to be you." 

"Yeah," 

"Shame," Jamie murmured, flashing Dani a cheeky little smile. "You're kinda great, if this you is the real you."

Dani looked thoughtful for a second, then she nodded. "Yeah, I haven't even had to think about putting up a front, you saw me have a panic attack in an alley way, no point in being shy after that."

Jamie laughed, nodding. "True." She smiled over at Dani, who stared right back, gentle smile on her lips, tongue pressed against the back of her teeth. 

"You're really pretty, Jamie." Dani commented quietly, how unsure she was shining through in the little cracks in her voice. 

Jamie slowly sat back, arm resting on the centre consol, leaning toward Dani. 

"Thank you, Dani." She said in a hushed tone, what she knew was a charming smile playing on her lips. "You have nice eyes, even with racoon eyes."

Jamie brought her hand up to Dani's cheek, her thumb wiping at the dark mascara. 

Dani's eyelids fluttered at the touch, then she was looking at Jamie through hooded eyes. 

Jamie wanted to kiss her, under other circumstances she probably would have, but this girl was vulnerable. 

"Jamie?" Dani breathed, and Jamie blinked, realising then that she was just staring at Dani's lips. 

"Sorry," Jamie apologised quickly. 

"Do it," Dani coaxed, and Jamie frowned, sure she had misheard. Jamie tilted her head curiously, frowning. "Please, do it."

Jamie only had so much will power, she  _ might have  _ been able to say no the first time she asked, but Dani begging? Her voice all breathy, Jamie was only human after all. 

So she kissed her, across the consol of her pervy foster fathers dumb car, Jamie's hands sliding into Dani's hair, while Dani gripped the front of Jamie's sweater. 

It was slow at first, tentative, neither girl really all that confident, but then Jamie accidently scrapped her teeth again Dani's bottom lip, causing Dani to gasp. 

The gasp made Jamie's hand tighten in Dani's hair, the little moan that left Dani's lips, high pitched and quiet, causing Jamie's stomach to twist and burn. 

Jamie wanted to pull Dani over until she was in her lap and just kiss her all night, but this place wasn't empty, and she didn't want to push Dani, so she pushed forward into the kiss, and Dani eagerly kissed back, falling into a rhythm with one and other. 

Jamie would have kissed Dani forever if she could. 

But, of course, Dani eventually pulled away, chest heaving, lips shiny and swollen, eyelids hooded. "Wow." 

"Mhm," Jamie hummed, trying to calm her thundering heart. "Wanna do it again?" 

"Yes," 

So that's what they did for the next long stretch of time, neither really sure how long they spent kissing. Then they would stop to chat, Jamie laying out what happened to her parents to Dani, and they would be giggling messes at times, Dani giggling as Jamie whispered in her ear that she was really pretty. 

Eventually, not long before three, they decided to leave, Jamie slowly rolling back down the hill, unsure of their next move. 

Jamie startled when Dani slammed a hand on the dash when they got to the end of the street, slamming on the breaks, causing both of them to jerk forward. 

"Holy shit, Dani." Jamie huffed. "I was  _ kidding.  _ Just sayin' would have been enough."

Dani looked sheepish, and far too cute. "Sorry."

"There's a petrol station not too far from here, we'll go there, yeah?" Jamie glanced over at Dani, who nodded, staring down at the tests in her hand. 

Jamie knew there was nothing she could say, so she just drove. 

Jamie waited outside the door of the probably disgusting bathroom, glaring at a trucker that hadn't taken his eyes off of them since they got out of the car. 

Dani was in there for a long time, and Jamie was starting to get a little concerned. 

"You alright in there, pal?" she called through the door, taking a step back when it clicked open, Dani holding up the tests, neither one ready. "Car?" 

Dani gave a barely there nod, and Jamie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, something she never did, she can't remember the last time she hugged someone, but this felt like the right move. 

Dani stiffened, then melted, her face hiding in Jamie's neck, her free hand clutching tightly onto the back of Jamie's jacket. Then she broke down, sobbing against Jamie, and Jamie just rubbed her back in a feeble attempt to calm Dani.

She calmed after a few minutes, sniffing and loosening her grip, but stayed in the hug. "Uh, why is that guy over there staring at us?" 

Jamie scowled, pulling back and wheeling around to face him. "Fuck off you pervy tosser."

"Jamie," Dani warned, placing a hand on Jamie's arm. 

"You what?" the trucker shouted. 

"I said get fucked you pervy tosser." Jamie repeated slowly. "You're old enough to be our grandads, dickhead."

Then the door to the truck opened, and Dani gave Jamie's arm a tug. Jamie listened this time, both girls turning and running toward the car, the trucker shouting after them. 

"Fuck off," Jamie shot back, both her and Dani laughing as the tumbled into the car and quickly taking off, both relaxing against their seat, panting and chuckling. "He was watching us for ages."

"Pervert," Dani grumbled. 

"You want me ta take ya home?" 

"No, my aunts, please." She said, still clutching the tests, still not looking.

"Lead the way," 

Except she didn't get the chance, because blue lights filled the car, and Jamie knew exactly what was happening.

"Shit," Jamie cursed, genuinely considering taking off, but then she looked at Dani, eyes wide with worry, and she decided then to just pull over. "Okay, Dani, listen, this car  _ does _ belong to my foster family, but I'm not supposed to drive it."

"They called the police?"

"I don't have a licence, so." 

" _Jamie_ ," Dani snapped, then there was a light knock on the window. 

"It's okay, this won't touch you." Jamie promised, turning to smile at the officer as she rolled the window down. "Hey, officer."

"Miss Taylor," the woman greeted with a curt nod. 

"Officer Jackson, how are the kids? Your wife still got that issue with her back."

The officer ignored her completely, bending down to peer at Dani. "Who's your friend, Taylor?" 

"This has nothing to do with her, officer, you see-" Jamie glanced at Dani, giving a little nod before turning back. "She's my girlfriend, and her parents are--well, you know how it is in a small town in the eighties. Just let her go home, I know  _ I'm _ in trouble, but her parents can't know."

The officer eyed them both, and it must have been Dani's wide, fearful eyes that made her nod. 

"Fine, you live far, kid?" 

"My aunt's place is a block over," Dani explained in a shaky voice. 

"Okay, I'm going to need to take your name and number, just in case." 

Dani nodded, swallowing and getting out of the car at the officers request. 

She chatted with the officer for a bit, glancing at Jamie one last time before heading off. 

"Kid," the officer sighed. "You've really fucked it this time."

Jamie knew that, this wasn't her first offence, she knew this was going to be bad. 

"They don't want you back, Jamie."

"Good," Jamie murmured, and the officer placed a hand on her shoulder, clearly disappointed. 

"Come on, kid. They're on their way to pick up the car, best you're not here for that."

Jamie nodded, glancing toward the passenger side seat to see a piece of paper there, from the small notebook in the centre cup holders, Dani's name and number on it. 

Despite everything, Jamie beamed, reading and re-reading the number to imprint it into her brain.

It was bad. 

Juvie. 

Jamie made her first call to Dani the day she got the sentence, still a little numb as she punched in the numbers she had memorised. 

"Hello?" thankfully, it was Dani on the other end. 

"Hey, Dani." Jamie said. "I don't know if you remember-" 

"Of course I do," Dani cut in, "I've been so worried, what happened?" 

"Little slap on the wrist, no big deal." Jamie said dismissively. "How are you? What happened?" 

"I-" Dani paused, and, really, that's all Jamie needed to know. "Positive."

"Fuck," Jamie sighed. "Is the fella at least good looking?" 

Dani laughed softly. 

"Don't suppose that matters much, genes like yours would make up for shit gene from home." Jamie commented. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night."

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Dani asked quietly, unsure.

"I couldn't, I've kinda been between places, no phone." Jamie said. "What are your plans, Dani?" 

"I don't know yet," Dani admitted. "I'm so scared, Jamie, what should it do?" 

"I can't answer that, Dani." Jamie said in a quiet voice. "Whatever you pick, I know you will be fine, I know you will nail it."

"Are you still in town? Can't we meet up again."

God, did Jamie want that, and she considered telling Dani, maybe she'd come see her? But when she looked down at herself, dressed in those dull grey joggers and sweatshirt they gave her, and decided against it. 

"Sorry, they shopped me off back to Maine." Jamie explained. "I won't be able to call, either, place is ancient, no phone line."

"Oh," Dani sounded disappointed, she imagined that's the look she'd have if she knew just how worthless Jamie really was. "Okay."

"I'm really sorry, Dani." Jamie sighed. "I don't know what--you've just- I  _ want  _ to be there for you."

"It's okay, Jamie." Dani assured, and Jamie really believed she meant it. "I hope you find whatever you're fighting the world for."

"Cheers," Jamie whispered. "Whatever you chose, Dani, I hope you end up happy."

"Bye, Jamie."

Jamie sighed as she hung up the phone, pulling at the neck of her sweater before slamming her hand against the wall beside the phone. 

"Come on then, Taylor." Officer Jackson sighed. "That's your girlfriend?" 

"Yeah," Jamie grumbled as the officer led her out of the courthouse toward the car. "I broke up with her."

"Yeah?"

"What's the point? I'm a waste of space, anyway."

"That's not true, kid." Jackson sighed. "You've had a rough go of it, you can pull it back."

Jamie didn't believe her, even if she was well meaning. She was the lowlife of society, the disposable, the unwanted. 

This was what she was made for, this was where she was ultimately going to end up anyway. Best to just start early. 

Best to keep people at arms length, especially ones who deserve better.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi. I decided to write a chapter with just Jamie, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think?   
> Thatoneloser-kid.Tumblr.com

Life had been rough. 

Juvie had been rough, she had a chip on her shoulder so she did n't  _ learn  _ anything. 

She went to the bus station as soon as she was released and spent what little cash she had getting on whatever bus got her the fuck away from the east coast, ending up in Navada. 

It just so happened that one of the guys she used to run with knew someone who lived there, so he hooked her up with Luke Crain. 

A junkie with a heart of gold and a lot to prove. 

She tried to stay out of trouble, but that didn't last very long, she might be away from Virginia but that didn't mean the criminal gang she used to run with didn't have reach, they had hooked her up with Luke, after all. 

And they were both skint, they both needed to eat, Luke needed his fix, so when they got a visit with a destination, a time and a rough description of the job (a guy owed them money after not paying off the car he bought, so Jamie and Luke were to go get the car) they couldn't say no. 

That hundred bucks in hand, each, sweetened the deal, too. 

So they end up barging into the house like a pair of thugs, demanding the keys from the guy while his girlfriend sat in the corner, clearly terrified. 

He refused, and the exchange ended with Luke with the guy pressed against the wall, and Jamie prying the key from his grip. 

Jamie didn't feel good about it, she felt like scum, a waste of space, and she was. She always would be. 

She stayed up most nights just watching over Luke, her eyes rarely straying from his chest to make sure he didn't shoot himself into an early grave. 

Jamie didn't shoot up, or drink, but that didn't mean she didn't have her vices, weed was hers. 

Some nights she would think about Dani, stoned and fixated on the rhythmic rise and fall of Luke's chest, and she knew she made the right choice. 

Dani had probably made something of herself, kid or not, Jamie would just have dragged her down. 

Something felt off about this job. 

They were sitting in Jamie's car, scooping out an office building, the CEO owed money for the protection the gang supplied, but he refused to pay it, it was Jamie and Luke's job to make him. 

Jamie generally said no to violent crimes, but the reason this guy  _ needed _ protection in the first place was because he was caught getting a little too friendly with a police officer's underage daughter. 

Plus they were told they could keep whatever they got,  _ and  _ there was five hundred in it for both of them, so Jamie wasn't going to say no. 

"Something feels wrong," Jamie commented as they stared at the small office building, she wasn't sure what it was, she couldn't put her finger on it, but everything was  _ quiet _ . Too quiet. 

"Yeah," Luke agreed, rubbing the bakc of his neck. He was sweaty, shaking, he was on a come down and Jamie knew he was a liability in a state like this. 

"Maybe we should come back another night?" 

"No. It has to be tonight." Because Luke had run out of money and heroine,  _ that's  _ why it had to be tonight. 

"I dunno, Luke. Somethin's up here." Jamie said, eyeing the black SUV's outside, noting how all but one light was off in the building. 

"It's fine, it'll be fine."

It was very much  _ not  _ fine. 

Not only was he now paying a new gang for protection, but they knew they were coming. 

She and Luke did not come out of it okay. They both ended up in hospital, Jamie with a broken rib and punctured lung, Luke almost died, would have if Jamie hadn't ran a whole bunch of red lights, one hand on the wheel, the other on the continuously leaking wound on his side. 

The doctors rushed him into surgery, and Jamie could only watch as he was wheeled away. 

It took her an hour to pluck up the courage to call his family. 

She started with Nel. 

"Hello?" there was something in her voice, something already panicked that made Jamie panic, she knew about the so called 'twin thing'. 

"Nel," 

"Jamie?" Nel said. "Where is he? What's wrong?" 

"He uh, at the hospital, we're at the hospital."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, yeah. He- the last I knew he was, yeah."

"I'll call my parents, you call Theo, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jamie did not want to call Theo, Theo scared her, but she did anyway, noting the anger in her voice as she hung up. 

Nel got there at the same time as she parents, both arriving at the same time. 

Jamie lied to them, told them they were jumped, and even though her son could be dying, Olivia gently took ahold on Jamie's cheeks and gave her a look over. 

"Have you seen anyone, Honey?" she asked kindly. 

"I'm okay," Jamie said, her side was aching, she was struggling to breath, but she wasn't dying. Not like Luke. 

Theo didn't believe they were jumped, coming in all guns blazing, and Jamie stumbled backward out of fear, eyes wide, hissing in pain when her back hit the wall. 

"What happened?" Theo demended. 

"Theo," Olivia warned but Theo's blazing eyes didn't falter from Jamie. 

"We, uh," Jamie's voice was strained, hand clutching her side. "We were jumped on the way home."

"Bullshit. You two and nothing but trouble." Theo snapped. 

"Theodora." Olivia commanded, and Theo stepped back, moving away from Jamie while Nel moved closer.

"He's still alive, he'll be okay." Nel assured and Jamie felt less than dirt, she should be comforting them. Nel placed a hand on her arm. "Come on, you need to get seen to."

Luke did survive, he was down and out for about a week after but he recovered, both swearing that that was it, that was there last job. 

But they were still skint. Luke was still a junkie, they were still in the same situation as they were before. 

"One more job," Luke said one night, coming to her with what appeared to be an easy job. 

"Luke," Jamie snapped. "I almost  _ died  _ last time."

"This is just stealing a car, Jamie. It's fine, and we  _ need  _ the money if you want to eat tomorrow."

Jamie didn't figure, couldn't, because it was true. She had been in Navada two years when she was thrown back in jail. 

It was a job, a  _ safe job _ , their  _ last _ . Grand theft auto, breaking and entering. 

Someone almost ended up dead, Luke narrowly avoided getting shot, and Jamie ended up in cuffs in the back of a police van. 

She took the fall, for all of it, said Luke was in the wrong place at the wrong time, so he got off with minor drug offence while Jamie got three years. 

Luke came to visit her during those three years, he seemed to be doing better,  _ getting better.  _ And Jamie was so happy for him because so was she. 

She had found gardening, found how therapeutic it was. She had talked to the shrink, worked through all that trauma. 

She was still so fucking angry at the world, but she didn't want to burn it down anymore.

It was Luke who introduced her to the Wingrave's, a family living in the countryside in Utah. 

"They're good people, and they need a gardener, conveniently enough." Luke explained, letting them into his small one bedroom apartment, where Jamie would be living until she was on her feet. 

"How do you know'em?" Jamie asked. 

"I drove for them sometimes, while you were away, and my cousin teaches at the school the kids are at, she's the one that got me the job." Luke explained. "You'll meet Charlotte tomorrow, behave."

Jamie got the job, the gardener and occasional handy woman for the grounds. 

She met Hannah and Owen, and the kids, who seemed to take to her immediately, most of all Flora, who thought Jamie was the coolest person to set foot on the grounds. 

So, here she was, twenty two, working as a grounds keeper for a rich family who treated  _ her  _ like family. 

That's what she's made at this Manor, a little family. In Owen and Hannah, in Luke, in the Wingrave's, fuck, even the kids. 

This was something she never thought she'd be. 

Content.

Content with life. Content with her family. Content with her life. 


End file.
